valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Alexis Hilden
Armored Tech Fencer |Likes = Avan Hardins Chloe Blixen Nahum Dryer Reiner Tristan |Affiliation = Lanseal Military Academy Gallian Army |Rank = Unknown |Role = Lanseal cadet (former) Gallian Army personnel Fencing instructor |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles 2 |Japanese = |English = }} is an 18 year old armoured technician and member of Class G, who appears in ''Valkyria Chronicles 2 videogame. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' Class G's armored tech who excels at fighting, Alexis is a girl who was raised as a boy and thinks she is "Alexis" first, and not defined by gender. For grace and reliability, Alexis is well-liked by girls, and to confirm her popularity, in The Lady-Killer, a female student from a different class confessed her love to her. In Crossing Swords, it is revealed that before she came to Lanseal, she was the captain of the fencing squad back in her high school. In An Invitation, before asking Avan to train together, Alexis stated that she does some practice outside of class drills alone, but was limited to weight training and running. In Darcsen Thoughts, Alexis reveals her doubts about Darcsens, stating the stereotype to be truth as she knows Mischlitt and Magari to be "both on the meek side, and not team-minded." In Awkwardness, while they are training, Avan slipped and fell on her, causing him to find out her true gender. Taking this the wrong way, Alexis felt insulted about the sudden reaction. During Friends As Ever Avan tried to explain but enemy forces quickly change the mood as they must hold of the GRA army's advance. After the battle, Avan explains on what really happened and tried to rebuild their friendship. Alexis understood and was happy to have a friend and ally like Avan for who accepts her for being herself. After the end of the Gallian Civil War, Alexis joined the army. She earned fame as a fencer, and became an instructor at the royal court. 'Freshmen's Cadet Guide' A son of a yeoman who has extensive years of training in military arts. His attack can improve when he is the first person chosen to move in a given turn, but he seems to be uncomfortable positioned where his uniform can get dirty. With his excellent swordsmanship, we want him to further train with the sword so we may rely on his service to defeat higher ranked enemy officers. 'Memories' *An Invitation *Surprise *Awkwardness *Friends As Ever Stats Personal Potentials *'Over-Analytical' - Worrying about too many small details lowers firing accuracy and defense. *'Daredevil' - Raw instincts awaken when surrounded, raising attack power against armored targets and firing accuracy. *'Vanguard' - When taking the first action, their attack power against infantry target is raised. *'Mighty Heart' - Unshakable will gives them power, restoring HP. (acquired after completing her classmate mission, An Awkward Battle) Battle Potentials Other Appearances 'Samurai & Dragons' Alexis makes an appearance in Samurai & Dragons as a UC monster card. As a UC monster card, Alexis is of the Mercenary race and possesses the base skill, Defense Spirit. Quotes Trivia *Since Alexis is actually a female unit, other unit's potentials that triggers when there's female unit nearby such as Melissa's "Misogynist" and Maximilian's "Mother Face" will be activated when Alexis is nearby the unit. *Alexis is only ever seen wearing the summer version of the female Lanseal uniform on the cover of the Valkyria Chronicles World Artworks artbook. Category:Characters Category:Armored Tech Category:Lanseal Military Academy Category:Class G Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters